


Выигрыш

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торговцу Уотто повезло выиграть у самой Гардулы Хатт. Но не деньги...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выигрыш

**Author's Note:**

> Автор имел "расширенную вселенную" вовсе не в виду.

Когда Уотто ставил на синий, он не думал, что выиграет. И у кого? У самой Гардулы Хатт, которая крышевала рынок запчастей по всему западному полушарию Татуина. В отличие от Джаббы и Батары, Гардула не стремилась брать верх абсолютно во всем, она предпочитала выказывать щедрость и великодушие. А разумные существа любят щедрых и великодушных боссов, да, это факт давно известный. И ими потом легче манипулировать.  
Да, но вот что делать с этой щедростью? Зачем инсектоиду, торговцу подержанной техникой, гуманоидная танцовщица? «Продам, – подумал Уотто. – Куда-нибудь подальше от Мос-Эспа продам, чтобы хозяйку не обидеть». В Мос-Айсли полно гуманоидов, какой-нибудь хомо с радостью купит себе наложницу. Решено. Тем временем управитель, старый жирный тви'лекк, подвел к Уотто человечку, до самых глаз укутанную в полупрозрачное покрывало. Под узорным синверским шелком было видно, что в одной руке она тащит объемную сумку, а в другой...  
– Это что? – с ужасом спросил Уотто.  
– Это?   
– Да. Вот это что такое?  
– Это ее детеныш, – сказал управитель. – Моя госпожа дарит тебе его на удачу.  
Уотто от досады подпрыгнул и завис, работая крыльями. Это была распространенная среди пилотов и караванщиков примета – мол, если кто-то у тебя выигрывает, то надо ему дать что-то в подарок, чтобы его удача коснулась и тебя.  
Детеныш, замотанный в серо-коричневые тряпки, цеплялся лапкой за руку в браслетах и исподлобья смотрел на Уотто серо-голубыми гляделками. Пристально так таращился, не моргал даже. Вроде уже сознательный, у хомо молодь медленнее растет, чем у тойдарианцев, но этот вроде уже сам ходит, должен сам жрать и что-то соображать. Сгодится хоть пыль вытирать и дверь в лавку открывать перед клиентами.  
Вздохнув полным хоботком, Уотто приложил верхнюю лапу к груди и закивал головой. Тви'лекк кивнул в ответ и ушел, оставив Уотто наедине с нежданным приобретением.  
– Иди за мной, – буркнул счастливый собственник на общем языке.

Приобретение оказалось... полезным. Танцовщица, оказывается, умела не только танцевать. Она умела чинить всякие мелочи, вести бухгалтерию, наводить порядок и знала не только общегалактический язык. Уотто приставил ее следить за лавкой в свое отсутствие и пригрозил, что прибьет ее детеныша, если тот будет шуметь и путаться под ногами. Уотто рассчитывал, что слух о его удаче разойдется и в лавку будут заходить, чтобы поглазеть на его выигрыш – так-то хаттовских танцовщиц можно увидеть только издалека, закутанных в покрывала. Это в домах при хозяевах тви'лечки и человечки ходят в прозрачных разрезных юбках и узорных украшениях, которые закрывают их грудные выросты и клоаки между нижними конечностями. Уотто, к слову, всегда считал гуманоидов с их двумя клоаками странным капризом природы. Вот у инсектоидов клоака одна, и это удобно. Инсектоиды и одежду не носят, хитин – лучшая одежда на все сезоны. А у гуманоидов одежда танцовщиц привлекает самцов, на это Уотто и рассчитывал.  
Но рабыня вместо блестящих штучек для привлечения самцов надела на себя длинное темное платье, как простая горожанка, волосы зачесала в гладкий пучок и сделала вид, что не понимает, чего от нее хочет Уотто. Ее детеныш куда-то забился, и Уотто вспомнил про него задним числом – а можно ведь было пригрозить, что если рабыня не будет слушаться приказов, то Уотто что-нибудь с ним сделает. Но как-то не сообразил.  
Пока Уотто узнавал цены на рабов-гуманоидов и какой нынче на них спрос в Мос-Айсли, прошла декада. Он подсчитал выручку и удивился – в полтора раза больше, чем обычно, а ведь никаких особо выгодных сделок не было. Он посмотрел приходную книгу. Много мелких сделок. Очень много. На детали и агрегаты, которых он не помнил, а значит, их продала новая рабыня. Уотто пролистал папки датапада и увидел частично заполненный каталог запчастей с указаниями, где находится каждая учтенная деталь. Он сам этого точно не делал.   
Подумав, Уотто влетел в первый склад и завис у двери. Танцовщица сидела среди коробок и что-то раскладывала в кучки.   
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Уотто.  
– Сортирую запчасти, – спокойно ответила человечка.  
Уотто оглядел склад – половину полок занимали аккуратно разложенные детали и коробки с мелочью, при каждой приклеена табличка с маркировкой. Уотто давным-давно собирался это сделать, но все лапы не доходили. На другой половине полки были завалены как попало. Уотто почесал под подбородком. "Ишь ты, порядок наводит, – сказал внутренний голос. – Прибыль, опять же..." Краем глаза Уотто засек какое-то шевеление. Среди коробок сидел детеныш и увлеченно что-то крутил универсальной отверткой.  
– Эй, ты что делаешь?  
Детеныш оторвался от своего занятия и уставился на хозяина.  
– Чиню, – сказал он тоненьким голоском. – Вот тут контакт сгорел, а я заменил.   
Он поставил на пол то, что держал в руках, и нажал грязным пальцем на переключатель.  
Давно и безнадежно неисправный минидроид-роборемонтник зашуршал, распрямился и замер, требуя приказаний. Детеныш набрал на пульте команду, и дроид принялся копаться в потрохах крупного дроида серии A, который тоже давным-давно валялся мертвым грузом.   
В голове Уотто защелкал калькулятор: мини-ремонтник из новой серии, с заводским браком, Уотто его купил на вес. Исправный можно хорошо продать. А этого А4 с руками оторвут в мастерских при космодроме, а то ведь и прилетевшему из Галактики простофиле можно толкнуть, астродроиды тут ценность. Прикинув чистую выгоду и приплюсовав к ней примерную сумму прибавки в прибыли от лавки, Уотто повеселел. Продав рабыню, он мог, конечно, получить неплохие деньги, но это же на один раз. А если приставить этих двоих к делу, да самому взяться за закупки...   
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Уотто у танцовщицы.  
– Шми Скайуокер, – ответила она.  
– А тебя?  
Детеныш склонил голову набок, внимательно разглядывая Уотто, и ответил серьезно, как взрослый:  
– Я – Анакин. Анакин Скайуокер.


End file.
